A Childhood Spent Here
by ladyej96
Summary: The story of Lady Mary, Lady Edith and Lady Sybil and their life growing up as the daughters of the Earl of Grantham. Thanks to Julian Fellowes for an amazing show!


**So this is my new fanfic! It's all about the childhoods of Lady Mary, Lady Edith and Lady Sybil. **

**For the purposes of this fic, Mary was born in 1891, Edith in 1892 and Sybil in 1895 (according to Downton Abbey Wiki)**

**I really hope you enjoy it, please review so I can make it better!**

* * *

Young Lady Mary Crawley was staring out at the frosty grass in the gardens of Downton Abbey.

It was a cold January morning in 1901, and Mary fancied a bit of quiet time.

She was quite fed up with her little sister Edith driving her insane every minute of the day, and it was only outside she could truly be alone without her family, or her sisters, or the nanny or the governess.

She liked looking at the gardens. She just imagined riding her horse called Diamodn around the gardens until she was forced inside. Riding was Mary's favourite thing to do.

'Lady Mary!' came a voice of great surprise from behind her.

She turned around to see the butler, Carson, striding towards her looking frightfully worried.

'Your governess has been looking for you. Can I ask why you are outside, milady?'

'It's much nicer outside,' said Mary simply. 'I don't want to go to the governess. You can't make me.'

'Her ladyship is most insistent, and Lady Edith is waiting for you.'

'Can't I just stay out here, Carson? Just for a bit longer?'

'I'm afraid not, milady, but we can walk together if you want?'

Mary nodded, and followed Carson back into the house and into the library where Edith and the governess were waiting.

'Ah!' said Frӓulein Kelder as Mary and Carson entered the room. 'We were wondering where you had got to, Lady Mary!'

Edith stared disapprovingly at her elder sister as Mary came and sat by them at their father's desk. She too was glaring at her sister.

Carson quietly walked out, smiling a little to himself as he crossed the hallway.

'Ah, Carson!' said Cora, coming over to him. 'Are they with the governess?'

'They are, your Ladyship,' Carson smiled. 'Though Lady Mary was a little reluctant again. She was outside just a moment ago but she agreed to go back inside.'

'Thank you Carson, I don't know where we would be without you. Lady Mary can be very stubborn sometimes.'

'How is Lady Sybil?

'Much better thank you, Carson. She must have just caught a little cold while she was outside the other day.'

'It won't be long until Lady Sybil will be joining her sisters with the governess.'

'Oh please Carson, can I not cherish my baby for a moment longer?' Cora smiled.

'Of course, milady. Is there anything else I can do for you?'

'Is everything prepared for our dinner with the Russells?'

'Indeed, milady.'

'Good. The girls are to eat upstairs, but I am sure Nanny knows. I think it might be a bit of a struggle with Lady Mary though.'

'I wouldn't worry, milady.'

* * *

'Mama! I am not a baby! Why can't I eat downstairs with you?'

'Mary, I have told you, no! We have very important guests coming and you are to stay here with your sisters and Nanny. Is that clear?'

'I understand, Mama,' said Edith slyly.

'Good,' said Cora. 'Goodbye girls.'

'Bye Mama!' said Sybil happily as she sat playing with her doll's hair.

'This is ridiculous,' Mary muttered under her breath.

'Oh be quiet Mary,' Edith snapped.

'Now now, let's play nicely,' said Nanny. 'Come and sit down have some tea.'

'Oh!' said Sybil excitedly, jumping up for her dinner, slowly followed by her elder sisters, staring evilly at each other.

* * *

Mary lay awake, staring at the ceiling in a bed that drowned her little stature. She'd never admit she preferred the nursery to having a massive room all alone. Though she didn't miss having to share with Edith.

She was fed up. Fed up of having nothing to do. Her Mama and Papa always treated her like a baby, and she hated it.

She climbed out of bed, unafraid of the punishment Nanny would give her if she was caught out of bed. She tiptoed down the corridor and down the stairs until she reached the servants door. She quietly opened it and crept down the stairs.

She couldn't hear anyone so she carried on walking until she reached a big brown door, and she knocked it.

'Come in,' said a warm, familiar voice.

Mary pushed the door open, and Carson looked back at her with such surprise.

'Lady Mary!' he exclaimed, leaping out of his chair. 'Is everything alright?'

'I'm running away,' said Mary, with her hands on her hips. 'And I would like some silver to sell.'

Carson smiled at sat back down, Mary looking determined as ever.

'Well that might be a bit difficult for his lordship,' Carson sighed. 'But I can give you a bit of money to help you along the way.'

'Very well,' said Mary. 'But you must be sure to charge me interest.'

Carson smiled. 'But do you really want to leave, milady? When you live in a lovely house with a lovely family? What is it that is making you upset?'

Mary sighed as though she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. 'I am fed up, Carson. Mama won't let me eat downstairs, I don't like Edith, and I hate Frӓulein Kelder.'

'You don't hate anyone, milady. As for her ladyship, I advise you speak to her and tell her how you feel.'

'Mama won't want to listen to me. She's too busy.'

'Then I will make a deal with you. If you promise to stay, and go back to your room, I will come with you in the morning to speak to her ladyship.'

Mary nodded. 'Alright then. Thank you, Carson.'

And with no instruction, she gave Carson a gentle kiss on the cheek before leaving the room and heading back to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Lady Mary was stood by the servants door, twiddling her thumbs. She was very nervous. She never usually spoke to Mama, especially alone.

Sure enough, Carson came through the door with a big smile on his face.

'Are you ready, milady?' he asked gently.

Mary nodded, and the pair of them headed into the library, to see Cora sat at the desk writing a letter, by herself.

Mary's heart was pounding and her hands were shaking a little.

Cora looked over and smiled at them both. 'Can I help, Carson?'

'If you aren't busy, your ladyship, Lady Mary would like to speak to you. Unfortunately I must get on, but I know she is eager to speak to you.'

'Of course I have time, thank you Carson.'

Carson nodded and he headed out, leaving Mary feeling very small and scared as she looked into her mother's eyes.

Cora stood up and came over to Mary, smiling at her. 'What's the matter my darling?'

Mary took a deep breath. 'Why can't I eat dinner with you? I am grown up, I am ten years old. It gets awfully lonely upstairs. Edith won't stop talking and Sybil is only little and…'

Mary's little heart was racing, but her mother gave her a friendly smile.

'If you want to dine with us, when there aren't any guests, of course you may. Sometimes I forget how grown up you really are. And you know you can always talk to me if you want, Mary.'

Mary nodded, a little less nervously.

'Meanwhile,' said Cora. 'I wonder if you can help me. I need to find some new flowers for the drawing room. Will you come outside with me and show me your favourite ones?'

Cora held out her hand and Mary took it smiling.

'I like red ones,' said Mary.

'Then you must come and show me them!'

And mother and daughter walked out, hand in hand, off into the garden.


End file.
